The Island
by 0die
Summary: Kabur dari tahanan, dikenal sebagai buronan, dikejar dengan bayaran tinggi, hidup mati di tangan sendiri. Nyawa di ujung tanduk, dan sebuah pulau sebagai tempat persembunyian. Kapankah perang akan berakhir?


Kita mulai dari sini..

...

**The Island**

**...**

_Dear Jurnal_,

_ Ini hari ke-125 setelah aku dan teman-temanku melarikan diri dari tahanan perang. Wajah kami diincar di mana-mana, dan sudah pasti kalau mereka mulai mengejar-ngejar kami setelah pelarian kami, atau mungkin saja; dibunuh kalau sempat-sempatnya bertemu. Yeah, sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Yang ingin kumiliki hanyalah kehidupan bebas namun yang kudapatkan justru pengejaran dengan bayaran besar-besaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepadan juga. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan pemburu buronan._

_Untunglah, kami para tahanan perang menemukan tempat persembunyian setelah seminggu lamanya kami berlayar. Sebuah pulau tampak di depan kami, menyelamatkan nyawa kami yang saat itu tepat di ujung tanduk,sedang dalam masa pencarian. Merasa terselamatkan, kami membentuk tempat tinggal untuk diri kami di sana, membentuk sebuah komunitas kecil. Sekian lamanya kami tinggal di pulau itu, kami berusaha mengenal satu sama lain dan menjalin ikatan persaudaraan dengan para tahanan lainnya. Ternyata, masing-masing memiliki cerita tersendiri. Dan kami semua mempunyai keinginan yang sama._

_Bebas dari tahanan perang. Bebas dari perang._

_Keinginan yang mungkin tidak akan tercapai._

"Sora!" panggil saudaranya dari bawah. "Sedang apa kau di atas sana? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sora menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Masih mendengar suara saudaranya yang memanggil namanya, ia menutup buku jurnalnya yang berwarna beige, serta menaruh pena murahnya di sebelah jurnalnya. Ia membuka sedikit tirai pintunya sambil berseru, " Tunggu sebentar!"

"Hei! Bekerjalah! Kau tidak mau ketahuan Cid kan?"

Sora segera memakai kaos putih bersama _baggy pants_ abu-abunya lalu merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan sambil berkata dengan nada frustasi, "Tidakkah kau mengerti kata 'tunggu sebentar', Roxas?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti kata 'bekerja', Sora?"

Sora membuka tirai lalu melangkah keluar. Ia menatap saudaranya yang sedang memanggul kayu di bahu kanannya dan palu yang digenggam di tangan kirinya. Sora turun dari rumah pohonnya sambil berjalan mengikuti saudaranya. "Kau sudah bekerja apa saja, Rox?"

"Cukup banyak," jawab Roxas singkat. Ia menyerahkan palu dan batang kayu yang tadi beristirahat di bahunya pada Sora. Sora berusaha memrotes, namun Roxas memotongnya, "setidaknya aku membantumu agar kau bekerja dan tidak dimarahi Cid."

Sora menarik kembali apa yang ingin diucapkannya lalu menghela napas mengalah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan. "Oke, haruskah aku mengatakan 'oh, terima kasih, Roxas' atau 'astaga, kau baik sekali, Roxas' atau aku tidak perlu mengatakannya mengingat betapa tidak baiknya sikapmu memberikan pekerjaanmu pada saudaramu yang terkasih secara— Seenaknya? Oh, ataukah aku harus mengatakan 'terima kasih saudaraku yang paling kusayangi, kukasihi, dan oh! Jangan lupa! Yang sangat mengesalkan, sangat—"

"Oke, cukup. Aku akan memberi tahu Cid kalau kau mengeluh dengan pekerjaan yang kuberikan," kata Roxas sambil melangkahkan kakinya, mulai berjalan pergi dari saudaranya.

"Oh yeah? Katakan itu pada mukaku!" teriak Sora. Lalu ia mulai mencerna apa maksud Roxas. "Enng.. Roxas?" panggilnya. "..Apa kau benar-benar—"

"Oh, aku _sungguh_ benar-benar."

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja," Sora langsung berjalan lebih cepat, mulai menjauhi Roxas. Lalu ia terhenti sejenak dan mulai bertanya kembali pada Roxas. "Kali ini aku mengerjakan di mana?"

"Sama Riku!"

"Oke, bye Roxas!" Sora kembali berjalan menuju tempat Riku berada. Ia mulai bisa melihat sahabatnya itu. Sedang membangun rumah pohon untuk pendatang baru yang datang tiga minggu lalu. Seorang gadis seumurannya bernama Kairi. Gadis seperti dia berani sekali tinggal sendiri. Padahal, Aerith sudah cukup baik masih menawarkan salah satu kamar di villa yang ia bangun untuk gadis tersebut. Namune gadis itu menolak baik-baik.

"Hei, Sora! Bantu aku di sini!" teriak Riku sambil memukul paku dengan palu miliknya. Kairi yang berdiri di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah Sora yang terletak kurang lebih lima kaki jauhnya dari mereka. "Jangan bengong saja! Kau mau mengecewakan Cid?"

Sora berjalan ke arah kedua remaja tersebut sambil berkata minta maaf. Untung saja Riku masih dalam _mood_ baik, kalau tidak, Sora akan habis.

"Baiklah, kau urus yang ini. Aku mulai dengan bagian atap," Riku menjelaskan, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memanjat pohon untuk memasang atap yang telah ia siapkan.

"Hei," Kairi berkata. "Jadi kau yang bernama Sora?"

Sora mengangguk sambil terus memukul paku dengan palunya, meneruskan pekerjaan Riku sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit kegugupan yang merasuki dirinya, ia berkata, "I-Iya. Apa ada masalah, enng.."

"Kairi," Kairi tertawa geli dengan salah tingkah yang dimiliki Sora. Gadis itu belum pernah melihat seorang pemuda yang gugup sebelumnya. "Panggil saja Kairi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya membangun rumah pohon untukku dan saudaraku."

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa," jawab Sora. "Riku masih lebih jago dibanding aku. Aku hanya.. yaah, bisa saja disebut _side kick_-nya lah. Aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam membangun sesuatu."

Kairi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Apa yang paling kau kuasai?"

Sora menghentikan pukulannya sebentar lalu meneruskannya kembali. "Enng.. entahlah," kata Sora sambil berpikir. "Aku bisa memancing. Mungkin kalau dibanding Riku, aku lebih banyak mendapatkan ikan darinya."

"Memancing?" tanya Kairi.

"Hei, memancing itu sulit daripada yang kau duga. Pernahkah kau mencoba memancing ikan sebesar ini dengan satu tombak yang disediakan, terlebih lagi kalau ternyata tombak itu masih tumpul?" tanya Sora yang sedang mendirikan papan kayunya untuk siap dipalu. "Itu keahlianku."

Kairi tertawa geli sambil membantu Sora mendirikan papan kayu tersebut. "Aku ingin bisa memancing sepertimu." Lalu, entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu, tiba-tiba ia berkata pelan, "kuharap perang ini berakhir."

Sora menatap Kairi sebentar lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya sambil berkata, "Aku harap begitu."

.

.

**A/N: HALO FANS KH! SAIA PENDATANG BARU ****DI SINI!**

**CHAP 1NYA GILE PENDEK :O YEAH, INI MSIH AWALNYA TNTU SJAH~  
**

**PENULISANNYA MSIH KURANG BGUS, JDI SYA BTUH PNDPT DAN MSUKAN NIH ;)**

**TENGKYU BUAT BACA, MHON REVIEWNYA?**


End file.
